Blood of an Alchemist
by PrincessAnnMacbeth
Summary: Edward is thrown into the Hellsing universe when the Nazis try to open the gate he destroyed. Without a way to get home Edward is stuck in a world of vampires and old enemies. Will he survive? Fat chance! On Hold for plot construction
1. After the happy ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or FMA. **

**Blood of an Alchemist**

"In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is the first rule of alchemy. In those days we really believed it to be the world's one and only truth." –Alphonse Elric

Edward and Alphonse Elric returned to Germany to see Noah after disposing of the Uranium. Upon their return Noah told them of a vision she received from a man she bumped into on the street.

The Nazis were making one final attempt at opening the gate. Naturally the Elric brothers went to stop them. They did not know what affect it would have with the gate destroyed.

When they arrived the site of the room was of a bare room with only twelve men in an alchemic circle chanting as one. In the center of the transmutation circle was the professor that Edward saw last time he stopped the Nazis.

Edward looked towards his brother and in a low whisper said "Alphonse, I want you to make a distraction while I brake up the group towards the back." "Ok brother, but be careful."

Alphonse created stone versions of his armor self that started advancing on the group. Edward crept around the side of the room. The Nazis retreated further into the circle to escape the wrath of the stone armor.

Edward pulled out the small pocket knife he held on his person. (In the movie Edward activates the circle with his blood. After they discover how the circle activated they use alchemy when needed.)

Edward made a dash for the circle to scatter the group. The sound a clap filled the room. He was three steps in the circle when it suddenly activated.

Time stopped save for the muffled cries of Alphonse and the growing swirl of darkness. The darkness surrounded him as he began to hear the cries of the people in front. He knew without seeing that they were being ripped apart bit by bit.

Lost in the darkness of what was left of the gate. He waited for the black soles of the gate to dissolve his body along with the others.

It never came. For a brief moment he wondered if this was to be his punishment before he was to reach what ever hell waits for him. He floated in that darkness for what seemed like forever.

Then there was a red light off in the distance. Then after he got closer it became clear that the red light was what looked like one of the Nazi's early attempt at a transmutation circle. It was complete for the most part but there were symbols he didn't recognize. (Same circle as on Alucard's gloves.)

The circle started to morph into a blood red door. Edward drew in a sharp breath of air. The doors slowly opened. They were opening for him.


	2. A meeting close at hand!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or FMA. **

**Blood of an Alchemist**

Falling. He could feel the wind licking at his body. He was falling so fast yet, it felt as if it was slow motion. It was so hard to breath. Every time he tried to take a breath the air would rush out of his lunges.

He was just too damn tired. Too tired to scream, move, or even breath. So when he hit the ground with a thud and a short roll, he blacked out. A few days later he woke up in a small church, some place in the country side.

Edward thought the people in the tiny mission were nice. He liked that when he "came to" he told them that he remembered nothing of his life and they easily let it go at that.

He would help with chores and they more than willingly gave him a place to stay. One thing always got on his nerves. He hated how they were so blind in their faith to their god. But, he never said a word about it.

One night Edward was in his room thinking about if he would ever be able to get back home when he heard a noise out side. Edward slowly got up from his small bed to go peak out side his door.

He cracked the door just barely to see who it was. He saw one of the nuns walking toward him. Her face covered in blood with cold dead eyes looking strait at him.

'God! What could have happened to her?' Edward knew this wasn't good. His voice shook only a little when addressing the nun. "Sister are you all right?" All he received as an answer was a disgusting moan.

"Crap." 'This is bad'

Please pretend that this is a break line thanks !

The moon was a blood red in the sky. The **Hellsing** organization had sent Alucard to quickly silence a FREAK that had been reported in the English countryside.

He walked slowly and with purpose in each stride. A wicked grin spread across his face. "What a perfect night for change." Alucard could see the ghouls start to gather out side of the church.

To his ever pleasing surprise, in the midst of all the ghouls and decaying blood was a small blonde and black figure slashing away at the enemy with ease.

His grin turned insanely wide as the figure became clear to him. It was that of a small boy who could not be older than 15. "Hahaha, this should be interesting."

Line Line Line Line . . . . . . you get the point !

Hey people I need your advise. Does this story suck yet? Can I have Alucard nock out Edward and take him to Hellsing? Or! should their small battle lead to the area the other Hellsing agents are waiting along with Sir Integra.


	3. Tall vampires and gold eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or FMA. **

**Blood of an Alchemist**

Alucard POV:

The boy was fast. Not as fast as a vampire but, fast. Alucard watched on as the boy slew the enemy, twirling the stunning spear with practiced ease. He was good. He was a real natural with endless potential at his feet.

It was amazing how he moved like a cat, flipping and twisting in mid air. The kid had moves. He would make a great addition to the **Hellsing **organization for that alone. But, there was more. He could feel it.

Not long ago, may be a few days, he gained this sense of change in the air. He felt a great unknown energy from the boy. Not to mention the waves of emotion he was getting off this kid.

Most humans block out the world around them and their inner thoughts in order to focus on the fight. Yet, the boy in front of him must have had an entire conversation going on in his head and still holding his own.

What was even more amazing was that while, the boy did not know of his presence he was blocking Alucard from reading his mind.

'He must have heavily guarded secrets in his mind. This will be the most fun I have had in one hundred years.'

The boy was quick with a fair amount of stamina but, he had been fighting for a good ten minutes. He was getting tired and it was what the freak had been waiting for.

The false vampire made his appearance with most of its ghouls gone. It looked like what was once respcted young female lawyer.

The young blonde charged his adversary with new found strength. "Come on you bastard, show me what you've got!"

Alucard watched in amazement as the young boy discarded his spear into a near by ghoul. He was charging the FREAK hands clapped, and then generated a blue light that turned his arm into a blade.

'Most interesting. Even Sir Integra will find this amusing.' Edward pierced the FREAK'S heart with the last amount of energy he had. With that, all the ghouls around him seemed to turn to dust.

* * *

Edward POV:

Edward had so many questions in his mind. 'What had this world's gate done to him?' Every time he saw something new a word would pop into his head. Things like ghoul, FREAK, and vampire.

'How much knowledge has this new "gate" given me? Are these things really called ghouls? What the hell have I gotten into this time?'

Edward shook his head in aggravation. He was too tired to think let alone walk and he was getting a headache. "Well, at least my alchemy works."

Alucard caught what he had said and if possible the vampire's twisted smile grew even larger in the unseen shadows.

Edward was still wearing his clothes he wore in Munich now covered in the blood of the people who had given him shelter.

He turned around to gather the spear to send it back to the earth when he felt himself walk into a wall. A soft wall. 'What the hell? Walls aren't soft!'

"What-?!" Edward looked at the tall red clad man before him. "Damn it! Everyone's taller than me!"

Alucard naturally had to laugh at the boy's reaction. Normally any sane person would be intimidated by him. Not this boy that was for sure.

Alucard placed a smirk on his face. "What is your name?"

Edward began to twitch at this. 'Man, and I thought Mustang had a smirk that got on my nerves!' The twitching subsided and Edward looked at the man in the eyes.

Not fazed in the slightest by his blood red eyes hidden behind yellow tinted glasses. Edward was defiant to the last. It was absurd to be afraid of anything at this point. What was there to fear anymore?

"Edward Elric."

* * *

Alucard's POV:

That piercing glare that Ed had given Alucard pleased the vampire entirely. The boy was strong both physically and mentally. The most important of all was his eyes.

'This boy has gold eyes, real gold eyes! No human or vampire could have pure gold eyes in all world. What a special present I have found on suck a glorious night.'

* * *

Edward's POV:

The last thing Edward remembered after that was a hit to the back of the head. Then darkness over took him. One word penetrated the fog of his mind before he was fully gone. A name he had learned from the blood red gate. 'Alucard.'

Normal:

The overly happy vampire carried the young alchemist bridle style towards his master and her human forces that were waiting for his return.

AN: How was this chapter. There will be more of Ed outbursts and facing old demond of the past in later chapters. Im thinking of bringing in a bad guy soon. Who woul you like Ed to face?


	4. All the No that is my life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or FMA. **

**Blood of an Alchemist**

**"In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is the first rule of alchemy. In those days we really believed it to be the world's one and only truth." –Alphonse Elric**

* * *

Integra/Alucard POV

Alucard strolled through the trees with Edward in his arms. The fog was just starting to clear as he spotted his very displeased master on the horizon.

Integra was not a happy camper. Not only had Alucard taken longer than needed on his assignment but, said vampire was now walking up to her with a young boy in his arms.

'That boy had better be the only survivor and not another new fledging!' Annoyance was plain on her face. She looked like she was going to pop a vein.

Alucard stood in front of his master giving a small bow. "Master, I believe that I have found you something." Integra raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Alucard did you silence the target?" "No." Her face twisted in anger at the vampire. "Then why the bloody hell, are you here!"

Alucard gave a deep dark chuckle in amusement. "Because my master, the little alchemist silenced the FREAK for me."

The unconscious Edward's left eyebrow twitched at the new nickname. Integra's face was in a small state of shock that quickly returned to her usual cold gaze.

"Alucard how on earth could a child takeout a FREAK and what do you mean alchemist?" A smile spread across his face that seemed to foreshadow the young Elric's demise.

* * *

Edward POV

Edward was lost in the darkness of his mind. He could feel strong arms carrying him to an unknown destination. He knew that it might not be for the good. At that moment he was just too damn tired to really care.

Right now he was grateful for those strong arms. God knew he couldn't move if the world depended on it. Muffled voices reached his ears. He would find out who the voices belonged to later.

After the voices stopped he lost track of time. All he wanted now was sleep.

Cold steal woke Edward from his dreamless sleep. He rolled to his side with a painful moan. "Wh-what the hell happened to me?" Edward's eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding light of the room.

"This must be the infirmary. The question is the infirmary of what?" Edward looked down at himself.

He was in hospital clothes. The thin paper shirt and pants made him shiver against the cold table. His hair was no longer in a ponytail but, hanging loosely at his shoulders.

Edward slowly made his way off the metal table. He took a step only to fall on his knees catching himself with his hands. 'Damn! That blow to the head must have really taken it out of me. What was it about that guy?'

Unbeknown to Edward, two pairs of eyes locked onto his slim form from the two way glass on the wall.

* * *

Integra/Alucard POV

"Alucard, is there anything about this boy you have yet to tell me?" Integra's voice was clear and cold as usual with a slight hint of curiosity.

"His power is not apart of sorcery. I have only heard rumors of this kind of power. Real alchemy does not exist. However he has proven me wrong. The boy himself is nothing short of amazing." Alucard smirks at his own musings.

Integra raises a fine eyebrow at his statement. "What do you mean amazing?"

"The boy, no, Edward is a complex masterpiece both physically and mentally. His subconscious places almost unbreakable walls around his mind that only weakened in immense fatigue or in sleep. He has not been altered by any genetic means. As an example of the human race at its highest level he is in short, perfect. It would also seem that your precious doctors can't even begin to understand how his false limbs move like the real thing"

"You sound like you admire him." Integra stated her observation with a smirk. Alucard gave her a mad smirk of his own. "It is not that at all master. I will enjoy finding a flaw in him."

"Now that he's awake we can question him. During the interrogation I want you to probe his mind for any thing you can get. He may be young but, he could still be an experiment of Iscariot."

* * *

Eward POV

Edward pulled himself from the ground with the help of the cold table. He took in his surroundings by instinct. 'There must be at least over forty things in the room I can't name. How do they have all of this technology? Did the gate send me to the Amatres of the future? How could that even be possible?'

Edward spotted the only exit out of the room. He steadied himself with the table before getting ready to make a break for it.

Then a rather tall man with black hair in a ponytail and an eye piece on his face walked in the surgery room with a smile. "I see that you are finally awake Mr. Elric."

Edward's eyes darken at this. His voice reveals nothing but, has a slight edge to it. "How is it that you knew my name?"

"Oh, you have Master Alucard to thank for that Mr. Elric." "Please call me Edward or Ed. I didn't get your name." 'So Alucard is the guy who hit me over the head'

"Yes, well, my name is Walter should you need anything. I have brought you your clothes back. All of your items should be in place. You can change behind the curtain. After you are done I shall take you to Sir Hellsing. She would like to ask you a few questions."

Edward took his clothes from the man and went to change.

He followed Walter through the winding castle to two large wooden doors. Walter knocked on the door and announced Edward's arrival.

Ed walked into the room managing to not look vulnerable in his present situation. For all he knew this was enemy territory.

He looked upon the woman behind the desk. She was a mix between Hawkeye and Winry with that cold glare that said 'I'm-going-to-kill-you'.

"Please take a seat mister Elric." 'That voice reminds me of Teacher. I hope she doesn't hit as hard.' Edward broke from his musings and did what was asked.

Integra stared him down; not really sure what to make of him. "Mr. Elric I need to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot." 'I knew this was coming. Just play dumb or lie my ass off.'

"Are you or have you ever been a catholic of the Vatican?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard of the organization Iscariot?"

"No."

"Do you know the name of the creatures you killed last night?"

'Name of the things I killed? I thought they were cameras but, everyone sounds English.' "No."

"Mr. Elric may I ask how you killed the thing that attacked you?"

"Yes, I stabbed him in the heart with a small blade." "Why?" "I wanted to put him out of his misery ma'am." "Did you have your legal guardian with you in the church?"

"No."

"May I have some means of contacting your guardian?"

"No."

This answer both annoyed and intrigued Integra. Her voice was a little colder this time. "Why?"

"All my legal guardians are dead ma'am. I am my own guardian." Integra was taken back for a moment but, recovered quickly. "Then if I was to give you a job you would take it?"

Edward really needed a place to stay but, the last thing he wanted was to sell his sole to the military again. 'What choice do I have?' "Yes ma'am. On a few conditions."

"What?" "I must be allowed to train by myself every morning. I also don't want to have to sign a contract that basically turns me into an enslaved lapdog."

Integra was once again surprised by the boy."Done. Walter please show Mr. Elric to his new room." Edward once again followed Walter.

* * *

Alucard/Integra POV

"Master, I have something for you." Alucard phased through the wall up to his master's desk.

"It would appear that even though he is young he has been in the military. A corrupt one at that. He also thought that the FREAK he destroyed was something he called a chimera. I could not find anything more. His walls are strong now that he is awake."

Integra let out a tired sigh. "Why would a boy be in the military? Even if he was as talented as you say they would not let a boy into the army. I want you to find out everything you can while he is here. He is your responsibility now Alucard. Try not to kill him."

The vampire disappeared through the wall with a mischievous grin on his face.

Edward Elric was going to be in for a ruff night.

AN: so people was it good? this is longer due to the fact that I took so long sorry about the lazyness lol


	5. I am not week

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or FMA. **

**Blood of an Alchemist**

Ed's POV

Edward walked down the dreary halls of the Hellsing manor. His honey colored strands pulled back into a tight ponytail with his bangs hanging in their usual place.

When Walter had given Ed his clothes back, the blood stains had been removed. 'I really need to know how they did that. Blood is so hard to get out of my white shirts.'

Ed had to give a small light laugh at his own musings. Ed had been shown his room which had given him a breath taking view of the slow red and pink sunset. It was a Victorian room much like the rest of the castle.

Edward had been amazed by how large the room was. After all, he was just another dog in a crazy organization that for once was not planning on world conquest. To him it was a nice change. It was also nice to be in a place like a castle and not have someone or thing ready to slice your throat.

So here was Edward, walking the halls of some 'old rich dead bastard' that left all his money and problems with his only child. At least that is how Ed summed up Integra's life.

'Stupid big hallways always getting me lost with no way out.' He knew that he was just going to get lost if he didn't turn back soon. In truth he was grateful for the long corridors.

Walking always eased his young troubled mind. It was this wandering that caused Ed to meet another young person by the name Serus Victoria.

* * *

Serus' POV

The young fledging exited her room early that night. For something or someone had excited her master. 'That in itself is never good.' Thought Serus.

She walked down the stone halls that she called home on her way to ask her master's master what had riled Alucard to suck a state.

On her way to Integra she spotted a boy who looked no more than fifteen. 'What is a kid doing in Hellsing?' As she pondered this burning question Serus heard a deep velvet chuckle from the back of her mind.

**'That kid, Police Girl, is your new partner.'** 'Master, what do you mean by that; is he the person who has you so worked up?' **'I think it's time you introduced yourself Police Girl.' **

With that Serus calmly walked toward the boy who seemed deep in thought at the moment. She made sure that her voice was welcoming to the new supposed member of Hellsing.

* * *

Ed's POV

Edward and Serus talked for a good several hours. Serus talked of Hellsing and of her life when she had been human.

Throughout the conversation Edward could not help but think of Alphonse when she smiled or acted polite. It felt good to have a small piece of home with him. Yet, at the same time it made his heart ache at the thought.

All too soon they parted ways with warm goodbyes.

Edward started walking again farther into the old mansion until he bumped into what felt like another soft wall. Knowing he would regret looking up He came face-to-face with the one and only Alucard.

The vampire had a sadistic smile playing on his lips that reminded Edward far too much of Envy. His voice was deep with a playfulness that suggested that his sole purpose was to irritate. "Are you lost little alchemist?"

Ed was so flustered that he did not know if he should be embarrassed or enraged by the comment. (Guess which emotion he went with.)

"Listen here you bastard, whether I'm lost in the hall or lost in thought you have no damn right to go inside my mind!"

* * *

Alucard's POV

After a small chuckle Alucard's grin was replaced with a smirk of satisfaction. "So you were fully aware of my presence during the interrogation. How….interesting. What else are you capable of little alchemist."

Ed's words were hard cold and had Alucard not been a vampire he would have missed the pain etched in every syllable.

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm week. Don't _ever_ enter my mind without my permission again. _Stay. Away. From. My. Memories_." With that Edward turned on his heels and made his way back to his room.

For a brief moment Alucard wondered who would have hurt the boy for him to gain such a grief stricken venom in his voice. 'Soon, very soon little alchemist I will know the whole truth.'

* * *

Normal POV

Later that night, Integra called the trio to her office. It seemed that some religious nut case known as Alexander Anderson had crossed the border without permission and they were to go beat the crap out of him since apparently it was too hard to kill him. With his fifth exasperated sigh of the night Edward climbed into the transport car. 'Will this night ever end?'

AN: Well did you like it? sorry for not up dating sooner. Now any suggestions on Ed's showdown with Anderson will be welcomed. REVIEW!!!


	6. Anderson YOU BASTARD!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or FMA. **

**Blood of an Alchemist**

In the grassy countryside of England, a tall lanky man walked with a menacing strut down the dirt road towards a small church.

He gave a sadistic grin as his spectacles gleamed in the moonlight. Upon closer inspection one could see that the church was full of moaning ghouls inside and out.

His grin spread in anticipation of the nights events.

* * *

**Ed's**

Through out the whole night Edward had a bad feeling about something he could not place. "So Serus, how much can you tell me about this guy? Your boss wasn't exactly enlightening on the subject."

Ed wads voice held sarcasm showing his irritable personality when with lack of sleep.

"Oh, well Ed, Anderson is a terrible monster of a man. He works for the Iscariot organization that is supported and funned by the Vatican."

Edward could tell that she really didn't like the guy on a dear-god-don't-let-him-kill-me level.

"Ed I want you to be careful. Try not to get involved with Anderson if you can help it. He uses blessed bayonets to kill both ghouls and vampires like me. No matter how good they say you are I don't want you to get hurt."

'She did it again. She gave me that caring brother-please-be-safe look Alphonse always gave to me. She did it before too. She walked right up to me with innocent eyes and asked me who I was.

This Anderson guy better watch his back if he tries to hurt an innocent like Al or Serus.' "Don't worry so much about it. I've faced impossible odds before. What ever this guy as got, I bet money I've seen it before."

With nothing else to say on the matter Serus let it go.

* * *

Ghoul dust covered everything in sight only to start to be blown away by the wind. The Hellsing troops stormed the old church in a way that reminded Edward of his own country military. 

He decided to fallow calmly behind the scattering soldiers. Ed took notice that Alucard leaned against the side of the building in a sedate manner.

As Ed looked at him their gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Then a sadistic grin slowly played upon his face and Edward's eyes widened with fear and realization.

It had all been a trap and Serus was in the middle of it. Ed bounded for the door adrenalin pumping through his limbs. His legs carried him through the church until he came across a long dark hallway.

A tall lanky man stood before Edward spectacles shinning in the dim light.

_'It's not him. It's not him. Shou Tucker is dead. The military found the body. Oh please God don't let it be him!' _

_**"Little big brother! Little big brother" "You made me magic flowers!" "Little big brother why does it hurt so much?" **_

Edward had images flying through his mind about Nina and how it was all Tuckers fault that she was dead. How if she had never been turned into a monster Scar would have never killed her.

His boiling rage pushed the images back to the far corners of his mind. Ed could now clearly see Serus bleeding to death on the floor with bayonets sticking out of her.

And that man, that man who dare hurt Serus, who looked all too much like Tucker after he destroyed his own little girl was looking at him curiously.

"Lad, what in all the angles of heaven are you doing here. You should leave before you get hurt in a nasty place like this. Run along now while I finish off this beast of hell."

Edward glared at him with a friary passion that he would have let loose on Tucker had he ever had the chance to kill him.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT IS WHAT SHE IS? YOU COME IN HERE AND START A MASACAE AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO CALL HER A MONSTER YOU BASTARD!"

Edwards eyes darkened and the vicious anger in his voice sprung into action as he lunged at the priest.

* * *

Well do the people still like my story? Want more? 


	7. Fight! Angel of dust vs fullmetal

**Disclaimer:****I do not own ****Hellsing**** or ****FMA**

**Blood of an Alchemist**

He was fast. No, he was more than fast. Fast did not describe the sheer speed of the boy before him. This boy who had the golden fires of both hell and heaven burning into his sole seemed to give off an aura of angelic furry with his shining locks of hair flickering in the dim hallway light.

The child fought like a demon, a vampire. His style was wild yet eerily accurate when he twirled his long black spear that had the finest details of simple beauty.

How had the boy gotten the spear? All he had done was clap his hands together and set them upon the ground. Had Hellsing sunk so low as to experiment on a child? No. That heathen of a woman was many things but, never would she harm a child.

My bayonets clash with his weapon creating sparks that give the effect of thunder and lightning. I pull out all of my best tricks to keep the boy off balance and hopefully wear him out. It doesn't seem to be working.

Those eyes never left me for a moment. Looking strait at me with rage, hate, and a million other things that I don't think were just meant for me. They look like the eyes of a condemned warrior and protector, innocent and guilty all in one breath.

It makes me think he could be a vampire yet, the haunted look he gave me when I first saw him tells my heart otherwise. Our blades clash for what must have been the hundredth time when he caught me off guard.

I felt the blade slice into my chest with a sickening sound that I new by heart. His eyes flashed with regret before slipping into cold indifference. My body reformed just as always and the look he gave was one that puzzled me.

The lids of his eyes flickered with recognition; then those glowing orbs of conviction and loathing went to a dead almost copper look that would make even the coldest parent breakdown into tears.

We had come to a standstill after he impaled me. He twirled his weapon once to shove it into the wooden floor. His words were detached, cold. Yet, now that his voice was at a calm volume it made him sound like an angel, an angel with broken wings. "I know I can't kill you with anything I have here with me. Leave. Now."

God give me strength. I didn't know if I should attack the boy into submission or hold him in my arms until all the tears I saw behind his glare had emptied. I gave him the stern glare of a father that I always gave to the boys at the orphanage with hope that it would be enough.

"Now listen here young one. I am a man of God and as such it's my duty to rid the earth of evil monsters and heretics like that girl. She is no longer human and is seen as an evil sin in the eyes of God. Ye are just a lad. You shouldn't have to watch me cleanse the earth of this foul creature."

His dead eyes were lit with rage once more that was accompanied by a knowing smirk that did not seem to fit the emotion in his eyes or even the face of a child for that matter.

"You are a completely stupid bastard if you think your God made it your mission in life to kill those around you who are different or believe in something else.What would a bastard like you know of sin or the sins of others?" His words felt like the cold biting at my flesh in the dead of winter.

"In fact I would go as to say that you are a complete dumb-ass to think that what ever god it is you pray to is even real." His sarcastic mockery of the Lord had my blood boiling beneath my skin.

Our blades clashed once more leaving nothing but the sound of a mighty storm. The boy was tiring with the vicious pace at which we fought. I came close to killing him once but, I let him escape with a rather nasty flesh wound.

I myself had become tired by all our efforts. Had I not been a regenerate I would have long ago been dead not to mention covered in blood with purplish black skin.

I spot the Hellsing pet in the corner of my eye and jump back from the lad in front of me. The boy looks at him as well sending a rather dangerous glare at the vampire that I was glad not to receive.

"YOU BASTARD! You knew that he was going to ambush Seras and you let her walk right into it!" Alucard gives a deep chuckle at the boy's remark.

"How else was I to test you Little Alchemist?" That predator grin of his only seemed to set the boy off into a fit of rage. "Now now Edward, children should respect their elders and be good. Sorry Anderson but, it would appear that my new toy is not quite ready to play with you by himself yet."

The next moments were a blur of red and black and then I was alone again in the church. Maxwell will most defiantly want to hear of this.

But, what was the boy to Alucard and more importantly what was he to Hellsing? I would find the boy, no,_ Edward_ again and do everything in my power to save him from those beasts and….that dead look in that broken angel's eyes.

No child should ever bare such a curse. What in the name of God happened to him.

* * *

Sorry I was grounded for a bit but now I'm back in action! Tell me what you think LOL 


	8. You belong to me Fullmetal

**Disclaimer:****I do not own ****Hellsing**** or ****FMA**

**Blood of an Alchemist**

Alucard's POV:

Dawn was only a few hours away and Walter had already attended to Seras. His master would be very angry with him by tomorrow; but at the moment he just didn't care about what punishment awaited the coming day.

Edward had more than proven himself to be a potential Hellsing member for good. Even Integra was a bit hesitant to let him take the boy on a mission of any sort. Having and having Anderson on the loose almost changed her mind.

'**Good thing it didn't otherwise, how would I have discovered so much about our little alchemist? How is it that he can link his mind to mine with a mere glance of the eye and keep all his memories locked away?' **

Alucard pondered the happenings of the night as he carried the limp, pale, fragile and bleeding body of Edward ever so carefully in his lengthy arms. The blood from Ed's numerous cuts and stabs were beginning to soak his clothes. That was not good for either of them.

Alucard stopped walking and immediately materialized into his chamber of shadows made of and brick walls only filled with one small table, chair and elegant coffin. Alucard was an old and powerful vampire and to say the least, he was not stupid. He needed to treat the wounds quickly before he lost control.

It wasn't easy for him. A simple paper cut could have provoked him. He never mentioned to anyone about how Edwards blood held so much of his alchemic power that even the sent of the young boy's flesh was intoxicating.

There was only one way to stop the bleeding and control himself. He would have to use the chemical agents in vampire saliva to heal him while letting himself get a good taste of Edward's blood hoping it would satisfy him.

After all it's not like he could leave Edward to the Hellsing doctors. They might cause him to have another episode in his fragile state. Who would have thought that Anderson looked like a past enemy to Edward.

The boy's flashback was swift but, none the less, quite loud. Any one with a telepathic mind would have had more trouble blocking Ed's little broadcast than hearing it. He couldn't even enter the boys mind at this point. The walls could be breached, but his mind would snap like brittle bone.

That left his only option that while dangerous would be extremely satisfying. Edward should be grateful that he would rid any possibility of scaring.

Ever so gently, Alucard set Edward down into his ornate coffin. Slowly he removed what was left of his tattered shirts and ripped open the pant legs for easy access to the cuts that had started to gush. Alucard removed his large red hat, yellow glasses and his red coat, neatly placing them onto the table.

Using one hand to cradle Ed's head and the other to bring the small alchemists body up to his level, Alucard began the process of licking the wounds away much to the boys protest. But, with only the strength to let out a small whimper, Alucard continued his task.

The vampire could have barely prepared himself for what was happening. Each drop of blood was like sweet agonizing torture that he longed for more and more with every sweep of his tongue. Edward's blood betrayed his emotions and secrets with every lick.

He barely registered the sensation of smooth skin on his cheek, too caught up in the electrifying warm blood. His blood was made of innocence of every kind and at the same time dark and twisted filled with a deep sorrow that would never be matched by another living sole.

Pain. Yes, there was pain of every veriety, size and shape. Alucard felt and saw all the things that Edward had gone though in his short life. The burning passion and conviction to restore his brother, the flames they created to burn down their home, Nina's death, Tucker's madness, Barrie the chopper, Scar, Mustang and the others in the military, Trisha his mother, the seven sins, his father, Germany and everything else. He didn't need to open the boy's mind.

_**'The truth is in the blood'**_

Then it happened. Alucard nearly done with Edward's wounds saw how right he was.

Edward's body was shivering tremendously but, be it from blood loss, fear of what Alucard was seeing, or just being covered in torn away rags leaving his body mostly exposed in the vampires arms metal flesh and all was unclear.

He saw every encounter Edward ever had with the '_truth'._ The Gate. Everything became clear. This was why Ed was the way he was. The Gate had changed a simple child with promise into a prodigy. And the accident in laboratory Five had unwittingly made a prodigy into what some would call a God.

A God of Alchemy.

The vampire Alucard had finally found out what exactly he had discovered in the Freak infested church. He solved the puzzle faster than any other before him. And more importantly he discovered what made up every ounce of the boy physically and emotionally. The fragile shaking boy that he was presently looking down on in his arms was more than what met the eye.

He was _**Major Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. **_

**_"_And now you belong to _me."_**

* * *

ok people I wanted to get this just right in my head then perfect in on file so here you are. _BE HAPPY DAMN IT! _and I give my love to all my readers! 


	9. What I've done and what to do

**Disclaimer:****I do not own ****Hellsing**** or ****FMA**

**Blood of an Alchemist**

Anderson's POV 'the next day'

It was well into the next morning when Anderson had concluded his business with Maxwell. He took a stroll into the gardens to clear his thoughts of the meeting that had just taken place.

When Anderson had made his way into the well furnished room that was Max's office the man was not in the best of moods. Knowing that this would soon change Anderson allowed himself a cocky smirk.

Maxwell's voice was clip and a bit on the irritable side. "And pray tell, what puts you in such a good mood this morning Anderson? I thought you would be rather put out considering you failed your mission."

Anderson's face gave away nothing as he kept slight aloofness in his voice giving it a light mocking tone. "Aye, I did. But, it does seem hard to dwell on small failures when one finds such promise in unexpected places."

Maxwell's interest had been peeked, causing one thin eyebrow to raise. "Alright Anderson, you have my full attention." The smirk quickly left his face as he retold most of what happened at that night's events, the key word being _most_.

Anderson did not mention the fact that Edward had metal limbs, only a boy who had a ruff life from the look of him with endless fighting potential and a strange power that was not of vampire nature. It had been an odd experience to give his employer half truths, considering he had never done so before on any assignment.

Anderson was not a medical guineas but, he knew advanced prosthetics when he saw them. The metal of his arm was proof enough. Something inside Anderson told him to keep the young lad's secrets safe for the time being.

The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen or possibly even sixteen. Someone that young would not yet know their place in the world. That just might be what Maxwell was hopping for. When he had told Max of the boy's potential and age, he had not particularly care for the look he saw in Maxwell's eye.

They would just have to gain the lad's trust slowly, something Anderson did not think would be easy. Anderson didn't like the idea of a young lad like Edward not having any direction in his life save for the Hellsing group and a soulless beast of a vampire to poison his mind with heretic dribble.

But, was Edward not a heretic himself? Had he not stood there in the darkened hallway and proclaimed that there was no God to speak of and therefore all religions were incorrect? He had said it with such conviction even in his taunting voice, as if he himself had been thrust though 'death's door' and seen what waits for us.

Had he seen death? Was that why Alucard, that dog of Hellsing, had such an interest in him? Why had he called Edward his toy? Had Integra actually put the vampire in charge of the boy? If so did that mean this boy Edward was to become a vampire?

He knew Edward was not a vampire yet, all the same he could have easily given Alucard a run for his money, if Edward had nearly beaten him 'the angel of dust'. Anderson was missing something and he knew it.

No one can fight like that at such a tender age or possess such skill either. Things didn't add up and he was going to find out why. Why was he so concerned for a heretic child that was almost old enough to make his own choices?

Edward just needed a swift kick in the pants towards the right direction. Lord new a tiny push wouldn't do the job. For now he would just enjoy the flowers and let be what would be. Edward was in the Lord's hands now.

* * *

Edward's POV 'the same night'

It was dark. The last thing Edward could remember was giving Alucard a heated glare that just might kill the undead jerk when he fell into this darkness.

This half awake and asleep world of darkness would not let him open his eyes to see but he could do other things…or thing to be precise. He couldn't see or hear but, he could feel. To be even more precise he felt pain all over his body.

He had worse pain to deal with before in the past so it could have been worse. Then he realized that it was those arms again, strong arms that seemed to always find him in this world when ever he fainted. They carried him with delicate grace, that if to shake him would be to smash him like fine china on the floor.

Then he felt himself being put down on some sort of cushioned surface, pulled into a sitting position. He was lightheaded and the movement was almost enough to get the alchemist to open his eyes.

There was some kind of pressure slowly making its way over his body. Edward couldn't really identify what it was, but he didn't rightly care at the moment since it was taking the pain away. Ed was happy that he had come upon something to take even a little bit of the pain away, may it be physical or otherwise.

Then he noticed it. His memories started to play as if it was a movie that had scenes out of order. Sometimes it went forward to more current events or it went closer to the beginning of his long quest. The pain of his wounds started to dissipate only to be replaced with the fear and anguish of his memories.

Ed slowly started to feel the presence of another in this little trip down his 'memory lane of hell' as a cold shiver went down his spine.…Alucard. The Gate had given the alchemist information on ghouls, FREAKS, and Alucard because they were the most dangerous creatures in this world aside from himself.

In reality the only thing Ed really knew about the vampire was the fact that he was a servant of Hellsing bound to Integra and well…..a vampire. His thoughts were pulled from his musings as the memories became more violent.

If he had enough energy Edward would have cried and screamed at the reliving of all the things that had happened to him. Seeing the Gate again clear as day, was not his idea of fun at the moment, or any moment for that matter.

Was Alucard seeing all of this? The bastard was probably enjoying himself with all the information. Why didn't he just stay dead? If the gate had just left him to rot in darkness forever with the knowledge that Alphonse was well taken care of then he would have been content with that.

The memories stopped all at once. The pressure had ceased as well. The cold chill on his skin did little in comparison to his flashback. He knew damn well why he was shaking, fear has far more power over him than the cold ever did.

Then something happened that caught him off guard. He felt himself being cradled in those strong arms, again being lifted and settled on something soft yet, firm.

No, not _something_ it was _someone_. Who would…….Alucard? But, why would he even care?

Edward's train of thought was soon abandoned as he felt heavy gentle arms encircle him in a protective blanket. Had Edward been more awake he might have heard the sound of a large wooden coffin closing itself as he slipped into the first truly peaceful slumber he had ever had in the last six years of his life.

In the world of the fully awake all a certain vampire could do was smirk as he pulled the young alchemist closer to him. Needless to say, there would be hell to pay in the morning but, for now he would just smirk.

* * *

Hi every body! I give all my love to the people who have put this on their fav. listing. Now it is time for the important question. Which should it be? Fatherly Alucard or this is _MINE_ Alucard towards Edward or a little bit of both? Review like your lives depend on it! 


End file.
